clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Yilk
The Quest for Yilk was a mission the Hochstadt Gang took to go and find their long lost Grandfather/Father: Yilk. They also made a book about the adventure as well. Prologue For Years, Yilk Hochstadt had dissappeared from the face of the Earth. No one knew where he went, and everyone was convinced that he had died. They placed a tombstone in the Mountains of CP just because they thought it would be the right thing to do. Alas! Not everything you hear is always true...... ---- Now, we had left off on our story with Fisch Hochstadt finishing his mission finding the Jade Puffle. In that time afterwards, Fisch had gotten in touch with several other family members, like Jock Hochstadt, Clovis, and Corai. They have endured some adventures with each other, most notably the Great Snowzerland War II. Do you remeber the The Journey of Fisch? Just recently, several of some USA officers looked at Fisch's Story, and had declared that Fisch was an Illegal Immigrant, while others have contradicted that Fisch is a Refugee....fleeing from Snoss Torture. Anyways, the memory of Yilk comes back to Fisch's mind once again. Chapter 1:Old Beliefs Inside the King's Royal Palace in Frostize, Fisch barged through the door of the King's elegant Throne Room. King Charles Olave of the Viking Empire was sitting on his decorated throne. Next to him was the MegaBishop - Jock Hochstadt also sitting on a smaller throne nearby the king. Clovis was entertaining the King nearby as well. Fisch ran toward the king, and bowed at his feet. "Oh King, I am sorry I am late!" Fisch Stammered. "Do not Worry! Let's Begin, shall we?" "Yes Sire." "I know that many call you a 'Illegal Immigrant', but I consider you a Refugee. I will offer you protection, as long as you sign this contract." "What does it state?" "This will state that you are safe from the clutches of Snowzerland. You will be watched over by our Government. Sadly, you cant become a citizen, so this contract is the best we can give to you." "What are the Drawbacks?" "There is only one. You have to pay monthly taxes to us to maintain your protection." "Ok, I will sign..." Before the King could give Fisch the paper, Jock interrupted. "Fisch, I have a question." "Yes?" "I have been wondering....who was my father, my real father, or your Grandfather? I think his name was...Yilk. Yes! Him! Who was he?" Fisch hesitated, then sighed. "Yilk.....was the son of Dr. Frank Hochstadt - A mad scientist. Like you, Yilk never knew his father, but he lived a great life. He was on Club Penguin's Legislature. He lived a happy life....until he suddenly dissapeared. Many had tried to search for him, but all they found was their clothes. They Presumed him dead. Others have claimed that they saw him uncontrollaby cussing at people. It was not like himself, the had claimed, and then he was gone." "Isn't he on Ban Island, Then?" "No. I have checked their records. Yilk was there for some time, but then he was moved to another place...unknown. I believe that he had died." Jock looked downcast, and was in great grief. The King looked very concerned for him. Even Clovis had stopped his entertaining and joined that moment of silence. Then, Jock broke out, crying because he couldn't take the pain.... "Oh Why?!? Oh Why?!? Why must I suffer?!?" He broke into tears again.....but then, a Flash occured. A figure had appeared into the room! It was Avatar Roku! Jock stopped crying, and Fisch went towards the Avatar. "Roku! Long time no see! How's life?" "Very good. I bring you all good news! Yilk is Alive; He never Died!" Shock wiped across the faces of everyone in the room. "He is in a jail, somewhere in Hackzon Valley. It is top secret...and only one person knows where it is." "Who? Who is it?" "...Bugzy." Roku Dissappeared. Jock sunk back into his chair, dissapointed. Fisch saw his action. "We ARE going to find Yilk. Don't lose hope!" The King stepped in. "I will also make a Decree that Yilk shall be bailed out of Prison. Take this Decree to the jail warden. He should let him go." Fisch: "Thank you. We will need every bit of help. I shall invite Corai to help us. Everyone: Prepare for our departure to Las Puffles- where Bugzy is currently at. See you Tomorrow!" Fisch left the room. Everyone was still flabbergasted from the news. Little did anyone know that Austin8310 had overheard the whole conversation behind a pillar, and now secretly exited the palace, ready to tell his master the news. Chapter 2: Oh No You Didn't! Austin later flew to Zurich that same day. He took a taxi and headed toward the Keukenhof Castle. He found Swiss Ninja with his guest, Akbaboy, in his private Library. Austin: "Swiss, I bring you incredible news!" "Weren't you to be spying on the King of the Viking Empire like I asked you???" "Yes, but I had overheard something incredible!" "I hope this news is good!" "Oh yes, it is! Your Grandfather, Yilk, is Alive!" Swiss Ninja's Eyes grew wide. He grew angry, stood up, and took out his dagger. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!" "It's True! I am not lying! Please! It was Avatar Roku who announced it! Yilk is being held in a prison somewhere in Hackzon Valley! Fisch and Jock are going to try and find him. Careful with that dagger!" Austin8310 raised his fish over his head, ready to swing. Swiss put his dagger away and laughed. Confused, Akbaboy cut in. "Why are they going to find a criminal? Isn't that wrong?" "No, I think that Fisch and Jock believe that Yilk is innocent. I kind of believe that too, actually. Besides, the King approved of it." Swiss glared at Austin again. Akbaboy: I am gonna leave and not go to find Yucky or whatever that thingamajig's name is. You two are on your own. Swiss: "Don't you know what this means? One more penguin to learn the Senesei State! His Sensei State would be the most powerful because he is the closest related to Sensei Hung than i am! He Must Be Captured!" Austin looked at Swiss. Austin: "We all know that Fisch is going to stop us before we can get to the old man. No problem though, he's just...well..." Swiss: "I know how to take care of him." Austin giggled. Swiss: "We shall leave for Las Puffles in a few days. Get some rest." ---- A PSA Agent had also overseen the conversation, and reached South Pole City on the same day as well. He passed the information eventually to Director Benny. Benny summoned the Troublesome Trio to his office. The three of them listened to Benny's Directions without hesitation. "I want you to follow the Hochstadt Gang and Swiss Ninja's Party. They are doing something suspicious: trying to free a prisoner who is their relative. I want you to stop both parties from taking the prisoner. Is that understood?" "Yes." They walked out of the office, already planning. Chapter 3:Luck be a Lady.....Tonight! It was a cheerful morning in Frostize already, with golden sunlight, bustling penguins, and the smells of scrumptious breakfast foods. Fisch was eating his breakfast at the hotel's resteraunt with Corai, who arrived last night. Corai: "So we are off to find our Grandfather?" "Yup." "I didn't know he was still around." "Well, hurry up eating. We will meet Jock at the palace." "Where's our first destination?" "Las Puffles. Bugzy is there, and only he knows the asylum of which Yilk is being held in." Corai was silent, and continued to eat his breakfast. ---- Fisch and Corai arrived at Royal Palace a half an hour later. Jock and the King were waiting for them, with a car. The arrivals greeted the king and megabishop. King:"I present to you a Car, of which you will ride on your journey." Corai:"Oooh! Cool!" Fisch: "Wonderful. Thank you O King!" King: "Farewell, Children." Jock:"I am a bit more familiar with the area, so I'll drive." Fisch: "Ok, I will sit in the passenger seat so I can Navigate. Corai:"Awwwww! I have to sit in the Back!" Jock:"Maybe next time, Corai..." Everyone went into the sleek AMW, blared the radio, and headed on the highway to Las Puffles. ---- The Three Penguins enjoyed the scenery of the Viking Empire as they drove along. They passed by several Villages, small towns and cities....all painted in those beautiful Igtaliagne styles. It was soon 1:30, and the three were getting real hungry for some lunch. Their stomach growled in unison, and they all knew. They exited the Highway at the nearest exit and headed into a town. There was a resteraunt titled "Il Ristorante Vecchio Borgo", or in translation, The Old Village Resteraunt. They sat a table outside...which had a view of the town. A waitor Immediately gave them menus, and they ordered their meals. While waiting for lunch, they watched the hustle and bustle of the town. Children Playing, Cars passing by....and three guys also sitting on a table across the Resteraunt Terrace all reading newspapers. Jock looked more closely at these three guys. The three strangers were strangely all facing him, but the newspapers covered their identity, so Jock couldn't tell who they were. Then, one of the strangers lowered his newspapers a little bit, and revealed that he was wearing a propellar hat. Jock Turned around in disbelief. He decided to not tell his friends of what he saw. The Three recieved their food, and hurried in a rush. They paid the bills, and went into the car. Jock could still see the three strangers facing them with the newspapers covering their identity....so Jock drove off trying to forget what he saw. ---- Driving the rest of the way was smooth sailing. There wasn't a whole lot of traffic, and the three arrived at 3:00. Jock had already made reservations to stay at Warmslates Bay during their stay. He rented two rooms. One room was for himself, while the other room was for Fisch and Corai. (Jock doesn't know Corai as well as Fisch does) Fisch was unpacking his things, when Corai ased: "Where in the city is Bugzy?" Fisch paused. "I didn't get that far into detail, so I don't really know." "So you are saying that we came here for Nothing?" "Well, no, but all we need to do is to seach every Casino in the city. There aren't a lot." "I hope Bugzy is still here, Fisch!" "Dont worry, I will ask someone when we go down and check our own hotel's Casino." ---- Time: 7:30 P.M. Jock, Fisch, and Corai departed from their hotel's resteraunt in satisfaction, and were ready to search the slot machines for Bugzy. Sadly, their search was hopeless. No one could spot him. Fisch asked other penguins, but they just simply said: "I dont really know....so just relax! Play with me a game of Go Fish or two!" Fisch denied every offer. Finally, he gave up. As the three walked towards the exit....Fisch finally broke the silence. "It's Hoplesss. Bugzy is nowhere to be found...no one even knows where he is!" Suddenly, a voice from the shadows of the casino said, "I think I can help you." The three turned in his direction. This Stranger came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a Red Puffle. He obviously had no owner, and was wearing a fedora. He took his fedora off, to fully reveal his identity. "The Name's Piper, Piper J. Cub. I think I can help find Bugzy." Chapter 4: Bugzy's Brawl Time: 9:30 PM In the casino of Bugzy's Second Gambling Hall and Saloon, Bugzy, the Underground PWN Mafia, and several others were playing an intense game of Go Fish. Bugzy's eyes darted across the table. He stared at the shortest player in the group. Bugzy: "Do Ya have a seven?" The player was silent...and didn't move. His cards covered his face. Then, the player slammed his cards down onto the table, revealing that it was Piper J. Cub. Piper jumped and tackled Bugzy, and the brawl began. Fisch and the others came out of their fighting spots to battle the PWN Mafia while Piper took on Bugzy. Then, after a lot of struggling, Piper got on top of Bugzy and pulled out a Snowball Pistol.....and shouted, "Where is Yilk??!!" "Don't know whatcha talkin' bout, man!" "Yilk! The Grandfather of Swiss Ninja and Fisch! The One that is in a secret Jail that only you know about!" "...uh heh, heh. Jail? dont have anythin' like that...I dont have anythin'! I neva heard of this jail!" Just then, Bugzy's hat fell off, and a map fell out of the hat. Piper:"A map?" Piper socked Bugzy in the eye and took the map. The map led directly to the desolate section of Hackzon Valley, where it stated that is where the Jail was. Piper:"Bingo! Here's the Key!" The others were still fighting the PWN mafia. Suddenly, Swiss Ninja, Austin, and an Army of War Bots came into the room. Fisch turned around. Swiss:"Did you miss Me?" He Chuckled. "Get em' boys! That Map is Ours!" The War Bots Charged, only to be stopped by Clovis, who jumped on them. Clovis: "It isn't nice to leave me back at Frostize, you know! Yilk is my grandfather, too!" Fisch: "Sorry!" Swiss Ninja pulled out a Snowbullet Gun. Swiss: "I'm through with messing around!!!" Swiss knew that Fisch could not be harmed from the gun, so he pointed the gun at a vulnerable Corai. Corai:"Please don't!" Swiss:"Well, give me the map to Yilk!" Corai:"Never!" Swiss:"Ha, Ha, Ha! Prepare to die!" Swiss loaded the Gun, but he never fired it....because Piper J. Cub had shot Swiss Ninja First - in the chest. Piper:"Ha! The Kaiser of Snowzerland was shot by a Puffle!" Jock:"A Special Aviator Puffle." Swiss collapsed to the ground, frozen solid by a blast of Ditto. Austin rushed to his side as the Hochstadt Gang made their escape. ---- Fisch overlooked the map in his bedroom with Corai. Fisch: "Looks like the jail is in the Desolate Part of Hackzon Valley. Lucky for us that it is now open for tourists, or else we wouldn't have ever had gone." Corai: "Well, no tourist would ever go in that section, though." Fisch: True, but it is still in Hackzon, so the area is open to tourists. This place is super secret though, so no one will be able to find it so easily. This map should guide us to the entrance." Corai: "I hope you know what you are doing....." ---- Swiss Ninja woke up to find himself in the Hospital with Austin, 12yz12ab, and KingH10. 12yz12ab and KingH10 were in town and happened to hear about SN's Accident. 12yz: "KingH10 and I have decided to help you Capture Yilk before Fisch does." Swiss: "Thanks....ugh..." Swiss felt his chest to see that a bandage was wrapped around it. Austin: "You almost died. The bullet missed your heart by only a centimeter." Swiss: "Who shot me, anyways? I was so enraged that I didn't see it coming." Austin: "It was that Red Puffle, who just joined Fisch's Group. I've seen him before though...let me think...oh yeah! His name is Piper J. Cub, an ace puffle aviator who flies those custom puffle aircraft. I have also heard rumors of him able to fly regular aircraft, but I'm not sure if that's true. He has a few underworld connections-I'd know him. Swiss Muttered to himself in disgust. "Swiss, I'm not patient enough to wait the whole time. This might hurt-" Austin took out SN's Holler Sword and whacked Swiss Ninja. The Sword instantly healed Swiss in an instant. They were ready once again to continue their mission. ---- In the nearby hotel of The PWN, The Troublesome Trio suddenly got a phonecall from Director Benny. Explorer: "Hello, Benny. Sad to say that Fisch has already obtained the Map to Yilk's Jail." Benny: "Nevermind that. I have decided that Yilk isn't a big deal. I have a much important task for you." HF: "Let me guess, you want us to go back to SPC?" Benny: "No. I want you to capture and Arrest Fisch." Barkjon: "What for? He didn't do anything wrong." Benny: "Yes, he did. According to record, he assaulted his niece, Bellina, and illegally immigrated to the USA. Snowzerland wants him back immeadiately. SN was just recently shot in the chest by one of the Hochstadt Gang Members. Arrest fisch at all costs. Good Bye." Explorer: "We better get a move on! We should set up a trap for Fisch in his Hotel's Lobby." Chapter 5:Off to Hackzon Valley! The Next Morning, the Hochstadt Gang all met in the hall outside their rooms after having a hearty Breakfast. Fisch: "Today, we leave to Hackzon. Get Your Luggage together, and in one hour we will leave." Piper: "I didn't bring much with me. What am I going to be doing?" Clovis: "You could help me pack my stuff. It's all over the place." Piper grunted, but went off to help anyways. ---- The Hour Passed. Everyone was in the lobby except for Fisch, who was still placing the last of his things in his bags. Jock: "What's taking him so long?" Piper: "Hmph. Nevermind fish boy, what are those guys doing?" Jock looked, and was horrified to see that it was Explorer and his friends making a trap over the front entrance. Jock: "That Trap is for us." Piper: "What????" Jock:"We have to leave now. I will go and check out from the hotel for Fisch. If you see him, tell him to stay here." ---- Everyone went into the Car. Fisch:"What is all this about?" Jock:"I saw Explorer trying to set up a trap for you. I actually saw him at that cafe, but I decided not to tell you." Jock started the car, and drove to the front entrance. Fisch rolled down his window and showed his tounge at Explorer, and drove off. Explorer: Smart penguins... not that we can't get them in the end, of course. ---- The Gang Drove down the highway once again to reach Hackzon. It took a couple of hours, stopping at the Hochstadt Canyon for a glimpse, and at a town for lunch, and finally made it at 3:00 PM. Fisch:"The Entrance will be on the Right of the River." Corai:"This place is creepy! It's getting more and more dark and gloomy every minute!" Piper:"Then we must be getting close." Fisch:"Precisely." Clovis:"I don't See it." Jock:"It is most likely hidden. Lets get out of the car. This is where the map has led us to." All they saw was the edge of a mountain, stormy skies, grey soil, dead plants... and a bunch of green 1's and 0's. "Fisch: Search the area!" Everyone began searching by pulling the plants, picking up stones, and clearing away the binary. However, Piper decided not to help, so he went to the mountainside and leaned on the mountain wall. Little did he recognise a stone square carved into the mountain. This square was actually a button, and a large Door Opened right by the button. Piper:"Hey! I think I found it!" Fisch:"By Jove, he's right!" Jock:"Lets get started. Who knows when we will get out." Clovis:"Or what is inside waiting for us...." Corai Shrieked. Fisch:"Come on! This place isn't That bad!" Corai:"No! Look over there!" Corai pointed to the leapoard seal that was only ten feet away from them. Everyone screamed and ran for their lives as the seal tried to attack them. Bang! Piper stood there calmly with his Gun. Piper:"All too easy! Luckily I'm a Puffle." The Leopard Seal was gone. Fisch could've sworn he'd heard a fizzing sound. Piper:"Let's go!" Fisch lit a lamp, and one by one, everyone slowly entered through the dark door. ---- Three military Tanks arrived at Hackzon Valley. They were the Military tanks of Snowzerland, and Swiss Ninja was the first to come out of them. Swiss:"This must be the entrance." KingH10:"Doesn't look safe." 12yz:"I know, lets wait for them until they come out. Then, we can get them." Austin:"Good Plan. Hey, how'd you come up with that? I'm the only one who's ever fought in...never mind, I forgot. You've fought. All of a sudden, another car came in view, Which belonged to the Troublesome trio. Explorer:"Hey, Swiss, you are waiting here too?" Swiss:"yup." HF:"Oh Great...." Chapter 6:The Secret Jail The Tunnel continued to go lower and lower. Still, Fisch Led the way, followed by Jock with Piper on his Shoulder, then Clovis, and Corai trailing in the back. Corai:"How long is this tunnel?" Fisch:"I don't know...." Piper:"It's long enough!" At the end of the tunnel, they came upon a large metal door, that said: KEEP OUT: PRIVATE PROPERTY. There was a high tech machine on the side that scanned your eyes to see if you are an employee. Fisch:"Well, this is a bummer." Piper Rolled his eyes. Piper:"Don't you penguins know anything?" Piper pulled out a large Ditto Bomb. Jock:"Where did you get that....?" Piper threw the Ditto Bomb at the Door. Blast!!!! The Explosion was huge, but Everyone managed to be ok. Jock:"You are one Crazy Puffle." Piper:"Thank you!" ---- The Group had entered an enormous underground Jail! However, the Jail strangely seemed eeriely quiet, but the place still looked well maintained. Piper:"This Doesn't seem right...." Fisch:"Lets take the Hallway to our left. The Right one looks like a dead end." While walking down the empty dim hallway, Corai approached one of the Doors. Corai:"What do you think this door leads to?" Corai opened the door, and an alarm sounded. The Prison Guards came out of nowhere and rushed toward the Hochstadt Gang with their guns. Jock Drew his Sword, Fisch took out his keysaber, Corai took out a Snowbullet Gun, and Clovis brought his Crossbow. Piper internvened by throwing a deletion bomb at the Soldiers. It Blew up, and the soldiers were gone. Jock: "Hey! That was our moment of truth!" Fisch: "We were going to epically PWN them until you came in!" Piper: "Well then, I hope they enjoy being in Suspended Animation for eternity. Now, lets get moving!" Everyone Grunted, and everyone moved along. Fisch:"Now that we have gotten rid of the security...search every room!" ---- As the Grand finally, Yilk was found - in a Room filled with pictures of a Familiar Human Teenager, with an annoying song going on in the background. Yilk was tied to a chair, and his mouth was tied up with a Hankerchief. Jock:"Father! We have come to rescue you!" Piper undid the rope as Fisch took off the Hankerchief. Yilk screamed. Yilk:"AAAAAAUGH! I can't take this! These picutres burn my eyes!" Piper:"They are rather creepy." Yilk:"You bet they are, boy! I've been sitting in this room for over 24 hours, hearing that annoying song over and over again!" The song continued to play: "Baby, Baby, ahhhhhhh..." Fisch destroyed the Record Player with his keysaber. Yilk:"Thank you." Fisch:"We are your Children and Grandchildren, Yilk." Yilk:"Yes, I know of that, but I dont remeber being related to puffles." Piper:"I am their friend, who accompanied on their journey." Yilk:"I know. I was just kidding." Fisch:"How do you know so much about us?" Another Penguin entered the room. It was the Jail Warden. Jail Warden:"I Told him all about you. Welcome to Sector 4444. This is a secret Jail, and you need to leave, now." Jock:"No! Yilk is to be freed, as the orders of the King of the Viking Empire decrees!" Jock held up the certificate. Warden:"We only Hail to the Underground PWN Mafia, who founded this place! Your precious USA can't get your Father out of this prison! I also have orders from Bugzy that you are also to become prisoners as well because you discovered this base, and you assaulted the PWN mafia." Corai:"You wish!" Warden:"I mean what I say, Leader of Chi Con. As an answer to your previous question, I have told Yilk all the news of the outside world, including the Great Snowzerland Wars." Yilk:"He's been telling me what's been going on since i arrived here in 1977, when I was illegally transported to this dump." Warden:"And so it will be that way. None of you will leave this....." An ice bullet shot the Warden in the Chest. Everyone looked at Piper. Piper:"What? I didn't do it!" Corai:"I did it. That Guy was a nutcase, and so is this place. Let's go home in triumph!" Yilk:"Agreed." Fisch:"Follow me. I still remember the way out." Everyone followed Fisch with Piper and Yilk trailing behind. Yilk:"It's going to be a strange feeling about leaving a place I've been in for so long. You guys have given me hope." Finally, the group reached the surface again, only for Fisch to be trapped in a net put together by Explorer and SN. Swiss Ninja:"Well, Well, Well! I Finally have you! I was planning to capture Yilk, but Explorer told me that someone special approved of bringing you back to Snowzerland!" Fisch shrieked. No one could do anything because Benny would dissapprove. That, and Corai's violation of the Death Code had forced him to alter reality, something he hated doing when it didn't benefit him. The Gang Watched as Fisch was carried away by the War Bots and thrown into the Military Tank. Swiss and his group went into the tanks as well. Before he closed the top door, Swiss yelled: "Success! See you later, losers! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Yilk:"Fisch! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Piper:"They're going to torture him to death." The Trio was shocked. Explorer: Well, duh! Why didn't we think of that? Jock:"Yup. SN is going to charge Fisch for Assault, Child Abuse, and Illegal Immigration." HF:"Then Fisch was a criminal all along!" Barkjon: "I doubt that. Swiss is a dictator; I believe Fisch's innocent. I will help you guys bring him back." Explorer: Meh. I never really liked Swiss, anyway... HF: "No Way! Like I'm going to help a Hochstadt!" Everyone looked at HF. HF:"Fine. I just hope it's worth it." Piper:"Wait! I want to do something before we leave." Yilk:"What would that be?" Piper pulled out a very big deletion bomb. Jock:"Now where do you get all these stuff, and where do you put them?" Explorer mumbled, "It's called hammerspace, you noob." Piper:"I've been in tight places in my lifetime. It comes in handy. I am going to destroy this jail that no one should suffer like Yilk did." Yilk:"That's a very kind statement. Go do it in pride!" Piper threw the bomb down into the jail, and blew the whole thing up. Everyone went into their cars, and headed back to Las Puffles to plan out thier next strategy. ---- Austin8310 was angry. Swiss Ninja had revealed that he planned to torture Fisch to death, and was HAPPY about it. He was thinking that Swiss Ninja was more evil than other villians. He wasn't acting like Flywish, his other employer, who was normally more violant than Swiss. He liked Swiss Ninja more normally, but this was going too far. He crashed his tank into Swiss Ninjas tank, leaped out of the tank, slit the ropes that tied Fisch up, and started blindly attacking the tank. He yelled to Fisch, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN! THIS IS MADNESS!" Fisch ran. However, Austin8310's sacrifice was useless, as Swiss Ninja blasted Fisch with a pie, sending him sprawling on the ground knocked out, and Austin8310 was nailed also. Swiss laughed, and picked up both bodies. He retied the ropes on (only) Fisch and took both of them into the tank. Swiss:"Fisch, you fool! You can't escape the forces of Snowzerland." ---- Meanwhile, Jock drove everyone back to Las Puffles, and they stayed at Warmslates Bay. Everyone went to the Hotel's Resteraunt for Dinner. Jock:"Well, we have completed the mission of finding Yilk; Cheers everyone!" Everyone held out their glasses of Cream Soda and Cheered. Yilk:"Now, However, we have a new mission. We need to recapture Fisch!" Corai:"That's great, but how are we going to get to Snowzerland in time without notice, and how are we going to get past the Military????" Jock:"We'll take an airline to Zurich, and...." Jock was cut short when Piper interrrupted. Piper:"Going on a civil aircraft will expose our identities. SN knows that we want to get Fisch back." Explorer: "Then we need a private aircraft." Jock:"We don't have a Pilot. I don't want anyone outside our group to know of our whereabouts, and I dont have a licence to fly." HF:"Well, who in this group does have a flying licence?" No one raised their hand, except Piper. "I can fly puffle planes." HF:"I doubt that your puffle plane can carry all of us." Piper:"True. I have flown a regular aircraft before once.....I think I can fly all of us, as long as I have a Co-Pilot with me." Explorer: "Having a puffle flying regular aircraft is illegal, isn't it?" Piper:"It's also illegal for unlicensed penguins to fly either. This is the only way to save Fisch." Explorer: Well, I'll just get my friend to bail us out if anything happens... Everyone looked very uncomfortable, but they knew that they had no choice. Jock:"OK, I'll be the Co-Pilot." Piper:"Good. Tomorrow I will rent a plane, and we will leave at 11:00 Sharp." Chapter 7:The Fisch Frenzy Austin woke up to find himself in the Keukenhof Castle, with Swiss Ninja and a Doctor at his side. The Golden morning sunlight poured into the room and his eyes. Swiss Ninja:"Well, well, well, Austin! You took quite a turn there!" Austin:"What happened?" Swiss Ninja:"You went out of control, and tried to free Fisch." Austin remebered what happened, but kept quiet. Swiss:"I brought a doctor, and he says that standing too much in the sun made you go crazy. I am going to leave now so that the doctor can observe and discuss your problems." Austin thought:"WHAT?? I don't need a doctor! Why'd I do that anyway?" Swiss left. The Doctor took off his cap, and Austin realized that it was his friend Flywish in disguise. Flywish:"Swiss has gone too far. The EPF was ordered to investigate this situation." Austin:"Yeha. Is Fisch set free yet?" Flywish:"No. None of the Agents can't seem to get into the Military base north of this island. It is heavily guarded, and only the elite Snoss Soldiers can go in." Austin:"I Hope Fisch will be OK....wait...elite soldiers? Hmmmm..." Flywish:"I'll need to go now. See you later." Flywish left the room with his cap back on, leaving Austin alone in the Guest Bedroom. ---- Piper finally finished his pre-takeoff checklist on the Learjet he had rented. Jock was sitting in the Co-Pilot seat, being very nerveous about everything. Everyone was ready to go except for Clovis, who decided to take the car back to the king in Frostize. Piper:"Buckle up, boys, its going to be a long ride to Zurich." Explorer:"That's good to know." Piper tuned into the Penguinson Executive Aiport's Tower. Piper:"Learjet '''Charlie-Papa-Foxtrot-Whiskey' is clear of runway. Request clearance for takeoff; Straight out departure."'' Penguinson Executive Tower:"Learjet '''Charlie-Papa-Foxtrot-Whiskey', you are clear for takeoff; Straight out departure approved."'' Piper turned to Jock. Piper:"Since I'm not as big as you, could you pull the throttle to full while I set the flaps and Yoke?" Jock:"Sure." Jock set the Throttle to full, Piper pulled on the yoke, and in a matter of seconds, the plane took off. Everyone was silent as the plane climbed into the air. Piper:"Alright. Let's keep our altitude at 11,000 feet. I've already plotted our route to Snowzerland with the GPS, so I'm just going to turn on the Autopilot." Jock:"Ok." ---- In a secret Military Base located in the Northern Part of Snowzerland, Swiss Ninja walked down a hallway full of Jail cells with Bellina, who was holding his hand. The two of them stopped right in front of Fisch's Jail Cell. Fisch was lying on his bed, with his back facing Swiss and Bellina. Swiss:"I finally have you once again! I finally captured you and put you behind bars. You think that I couldn't have gotten you, but I guess you were wrong. I have the best military around, and there's no way you could have outrun them." Fisch turned around, but said nothing, only staring at Swiss Ninja. Swiss:"I hope you're comfortable here. Soon, I'm going to send you to Pen Chi Island to be tortured to your death." Fisch:"Don't speak of such folly, for I am Immortal. How are you going to kill an Immortal being?" Swiss:"Easy. I will find your weakness. My scientists will examine you and find out how you became immortal. Then, They will tell me, so that I too can become Immortal." Fisch glanced at Swiss in Fear. Swiss just laughed hysterically. Bellina:"Daddy, can I talk to Fischy alone?" Swiss:"Yes, my child, anything for you." Swiss Ninja left with Fisch and Bellina Alone. Bellina:"So you are now helpless, you brat! Now you will surely die!" Fisch:"Please! Why do you want me to die?! I only gave you a scar!" Bellina:"Ha! Ha! Ha! Fisch, it's all part of the plan....the plan to get the crown of Snowzerland. I want to eliminate all the Hochstadt Family Members;Even the Unkis so that I will truely be the sole dictator of Antarctica!!!!!" Fisch:"I get it! Killing everyone off will give you the crown of Chi Con, the Position of MegaBishop, and even the position of the Sensei!" Bellina:"Now you figured? I've got to go; I have a play date in an hour, see you later....'soon to be dead' Fish!" Bellina dissappeared into the shadows. Fisch:"I'm doomed.....Piper, please hurry!" ---- Several Hours later, Snowzerland Island came into view. Piper:"Alright. I'll start decending the plane. Jock, tune the radio to the Zurich Airport's Tower." Jock:"Roger." Jock tuned the radio to the Zurich Airport's Tower. Jock:"Zurich Tower, Learjet Charlie-Papa-Foxtrot-Whiskey is 25 Miles south to land." Zurich Tower:"Learjet Charlie-Papa-Foxtrot-Whiskey, Cleared to land, Runway 3R/21L." Jock:"Runway 3R/21L, Roger." The Plane began to decend even more as Piper deployed the landing gear. The Houses, mountains, lake and runway got closer and closer. The plane rattled as it touched down onto the ground. Explorer:"Nice work, Piper!" Corai:"Yeah! We survived!" Piper:"Thanks." Zurich Tower:"Learjet Charlie-Papa-Foxtrot-Whiskey, contact Zurich Ground." Jock contacted Zurich Ground, and asked to taxi to parking. Jock:"Ok, we have clearance to taxi to our parking spot." Piper:"Alright. I'll start taxiing." They taxied to their parking space, which was right in front of a large Hangar. There was a Penguin Standing Right in front of the plane only 30 feet away. Piper:"Who is that?" Yilk:"Well, I don't believe my eyes! It's my brother, Dave Hochstadt, who I haven't seen in Years since his foster parents died!" The learjet's door opened, and Everyone came to greet their long lost family member. Yilk:"Dave! What are you doing in Snowzerland? Where were you for all these years? You dissappeared before I dissappeared!" David looked around the area to make sure that he wasn't being spotted. "I had recruited myself into the EPF. I know about what has been going on with all of you, and the Director has issued a whole bunch of EPF Agents to investigate on Fisch's Dissapearance." Explorer:"Wonderful. What have you guys find out?" Dave:"We have discovered that Swiss Ninja is currently holding Fisch in a highly guarded Military base in the Northern part of the Island. There are plans for Fisch to soon be sent to Pen Chi Island." Jock:"Fisch has already been there before; we can't let that happen again." Dave:"I should also tell you that if a War Bot sees you guys (not including the Troublesome Trio) out there on the streets, they are going to arrest you because you were against Swiss Ninja." Corai:"That's going to be a difficult obstacle." Dave:"That's why you need disguises. Strangely enough, the hangar right in front of us is stuffed with old military surplus goods, including Military costumes." Everyone rushed inside the Hangar and dressed up as Elite Snowzerland Commanders. Explorer:"Dang! This thing is itchy! Snoss Military clothes weren't made for comfort!" Austin came into the hangar. Austin:"You said it." Everyone looked at Austin angrily. Piper pulled out his Snowbullet Gun. Jock:"What do you want from us, Royal Snoss Bounty Hunter?" Dave:"You're the one who helped capture Fisch!" Austin:"Yep, that's me. Look guys, Swiss has gone too far with this 'Fischy Buisness'. It's time I help you guys get him out of the slammer." Corai:"And why should we believe you?" "Because He's telling the truth." It was the Fellow Agent Flywish, who came to cover for Austin. Flywish:"I told him about the EPF Plans. Now that we have completed Phase 1, we will move onto Phase 2. I'll meet you all out at the Zurich Town Sqare next to the Swiss Ninja statue tomorrow morning. See you guysl later." Flywish left the hangar. Jock:"What's Phase 2?" Piper:"What are all of the phases?" Dave:"In simple terms, phase 2 is the plan to get you guys to the Military base. Phase 3 is when we will find a way to release Fisch, and Phase 4 is when we have to escape from Snowzerland." Everyone was silent. Yilk:"Well, I'm not wearing this suit. I always dreamed of becoming a knight, so can I use that as a disguise?" Jock:"Sure, It'll work, but I don't think that it will be a disguise. Lets go to the nearby blacksmith so I can dub you a real knight." Corai:"You two can do that while we go and find a Hotel to stay in." Jock:"Deal." Dave:"I will keep in touch with you with my EPF spy phone." Everyone exited the hangar and went off to do their tasks. Chapter 8:Yilk's Knightly Battle Jock and Yilk had found a Blacksmith, not too far from the town square. As the Blacksmith began forging the armor, Jock began the Knight Test- A test taken for Squires to prove that they are ready to become squires. Jock:"You have passed all requirements to become a knight! Your Fighting is exceptionally good, your Manners are Excellent, and your skills can save your life one day." Blacksmith:"Die Rüstung ist fertig." (Translation:"The Armor is Finished") Jock:"Danke, guter Schmied." (Thank you, good Blacksmith.) Jock:"Now, Yilk, with the armor finished....it is time to dub ye." Jock drew his sword, and Yilk kneeled. "By the power invested in the POPE, Cardinals, and ArchBishops, I shall dub ye, Yilk of the Hochstadt Clan, to beith a knight! Go and do your duty and serve your POPE!" Jock lightly tapped Yilk with the sword three times, on both shoulders and on top of the head to signify the ☦. Yilk stood, thanked the blacksmith, and left the Smithing building with Jock. ---- Dave strolled the streets of Zurich with Piper on his shoulder and everyone else behind them. Dave:"I know a good place to stay at for tonight." Piper:"That's nice. Where is it?" Dave:"It's near the Zurich Airport. The name of the place is called Park Inn. It's a little walk from here." Piper:"Yep, this is one adventure. Living alone is lonesome and hard work when maintaining your own house." "You mean, you don't have an owner?" "Heck, no! I had one once before, and she mistreated me." "Well, that was only ONE owner. You never had another one. Puffle owners are suppost to pamper their pets, not or torture." "Pet Puffles don't have as much freedom as free puffles." "That is somewhat true, but pet puffles don't have to work hard to survive." "Wow, I never thought of that. You know, I don't think it wouldn't be bad to have an owner." "Not to mention that the owner should be a good companion as well." "I just have to look for a good one....." Corai:"Hey, is that the hotel?" Dave:"Yup. Lets get our rooms." ---- Sir Yilk and Jock went to the hotel as soon as Dave called them. Everyone unpacked, and relaxed a bit before their next assignment tomorrow. Dinner went well, and Everyone spent the night touring the city a bit more. Finally, at 10:00, everyone went back to the hotel for some rest. Explorer and his trio had one room, Clovis, Corai, and Yilk had another, while Jock and Piper stayed in the last one. Jock was watching TV to see the News. Piper approached him. Piper:"Jock?" Jock:"Yes?" Piper:"I was wondering if you...would allow me to be your pet puffle." Jock:"Really? I would love too. I get lonely at times, so sure!" Piper jumped on Jock's lap as he stroked his head. ---- The Next morning, Piper and Jock went to a nearby pet shop to verify that Piper can be the legal pet of Jock, even though Jock had to expose his identity to the Snoss Clerk, but they didn't get caught. Breakfast was held in a small restauraunt near the hotel. Everyone finished at 8:50, which made enough time to head towards the town square. They arrived on time to meet Flywish wearing his military disguise. Flywish:"Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Stories